The love bites
by iwillletyougo
Summary: One day after 'All or nothing' episode. DO NOT BE RUDE IT'S WAS MY FIRST in travis head
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
(it's was 1 day after All or nothing episode)  
  
(we were in the warehouse)  
  
''Hey Travis, I just wanted to tell you that i'm so sorry.''Said Lily.  
  
''Oh yes! Me too. I'm a little tired of all this thing so wanna go out with me?''Said Travis (my fear of rejection is really high)  
  
''Erm... are you sure that will not cause pain for Ray?''Ask Lily. ' 'Buddah once said ''Risk everything for love''.Said Travis.  
  
''Oh yeah i heard that.''Said softly Lily. ''Okay so at Mickey's tonight?  
  
''Okay.'' Said Travis. ''At 7 oclock it's okay?''  
  
''Yes.'' She said. ''see ya soon.'' (Wouah! She said yes to ME! It's a big suprise)''Yeah, see ya soon.'' (At Mickey's 6 :50 I was waiting for her) 


	2. The date

The date.  
  
I was waiting at Mickey's, suddenly a gorgeous girl arrived. It's was her. She has a ¾ tee-shirt, a jean (dark blue)no make up and a bandana.   
  
''Hey Lily''I said nervous i was with a blue v-neck shirt that she never see and i was having jeans. ''Oh hi Travis.'' She said. what i'm gonna said. ''You look gorgeous'' or ''do you want something to drink'' ''You look gorgeous.'' omg Ray was in a corner with Audrey and Robbie ''You too, i neveer see this shirt before why don't you wear it?''she ask. ''Erm, it's for special occasion i have nothing to said '' So what we do? Wanna walk into the park? Or hang out here? ''I said.  
  
''Walk in the park is a good idea.'' ''Or we can go to the warehouse?'' she said ''The warehouse ,cool.'' great alone with her, we can kiss each others and i'll make her some mix (they walk to the exist)  
  
''Hey Swami''Ray said. i hate when he said that. ''Hi Ray,Robbie and Audrey'' she was my ex who i never felt in love with. ''So we go?''Lily said. ''Go where?'' You are stupid Ray, i was in a date ''Somewhere where you are not Ray.''she said ow! She do feel in love with me. ''Let's go.''i said (outside of Mickey they run.) Note to 'self : Do exercise. 


	3. Problem in the air

The observation desk  
  
A/N Trilly will be so happy but Rilly will be so sad. So read it. Two chapter and it will end.  
  
It's was dark, the warhouse was really dark. I was alone with her. Again.   
  
''So what we do.'' She asked me  
  
(no answer) ''Uh, erm, do you want to hear music and mix that i made?'' i said  
  
''Okay'' She said  
  
i go on the techboot and start mixing.   
  
''I was great.'' She said (she leaned closer to him and then they kiss)  
  
oh great! I love it.   
  
'' I love you a lot.'' I said it was true   
  
'' Me too'' she said  
  
(someone was upstairs but who?)  
  
'' Trilly, Travis and Lily worst of both world.'' Ray said. (he was with Audrey) Do you know that your ''boyfriend'' was cheating on you all this time?  
  
''Mm let's see... yes. He loved her.  
  
''I'm not cheating on you.'' I said anger in his voice   
  
''It's was so bad Travis i am so blinded.'' Said Audrey mustard come to her nose '' ALL THIS WORDS YOU SAID TO ME ARE FALSE. THEY ARE FOR HER!'' i didn't see her like that before i was shocked.   
  
''So we let you two together, cheaters.'' Said Ray  
  
it's was so bad. But i still have the pain that Lily sent. Her heart was a little painfull. She started to cry I hate when she cry   
  
''At least we are alone.'' I said.  
  
'' Yes, did you liked me when you were with Audrey?'' ask Lily oh god! Yes i was   
  
''To be true, yes. I was loving since the first day i see you'' i said  
  
'' I was too. Too shy to said.'' Lily said. now it's my time to kiss her i leaned closer and then i kiss her, The first one i seem really peacefull.   
  
'' It was a great kiss, Travis.'' Lily said.  
  
End of chapter 3 


	4. The revenge of Travis Strong part one

A/N : There is the last one before the real last one.

'' It was a great kiss, Travis.'' Lily said.

''I do think so. '' Said Travis.

''Oh ! it's getting late. '' she said

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In Travis head.

My first date with Lily. Oh my god! I was like ''calm and silent'' when we are arrived to

the warehouse and now i was so ''angry and i wanna have revenge'' But Bouddha said

''risk everything for love.'' That was i thougth when i ask her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 4 : The revenge of Travis.

The first day of rfr was today.

My head was hurting but i still wanna have my revenge. Oh ! there is Ray with Robbie.

But where is my sweetheart ? Oh ! she is into the bathroom.

''Hey Swami'' Said a calm Ray.

''Don't ever ever said that nickname, Ray '' i said.''Hey guys.'' Said Lily (she was having a blue jean and a red tee-shirt.)

''Hey Lily.'' I said ''Can i talk you alone a min. ?'' MY GOD I SHAKE !  
  
''M'kay. Let's go to the zen garden (how she know it's was my fav place)

''Okay.'' blockquote i search my word blockquote Well Lily i think we made a lot of pain to Audrey (i don't care about her) and Ray (he too)

''I think that too'' she said

''We better tell them about that'' i said with a sad face

''I guess yes.'' ''but uh we are B.F. and g.f. rigth ?'' Yes for sure Lily.

''I think yes.'' I said.

''Me too'' She said (he is in love with her)


	5. the revenge of Travis Strong part 2 and ...

A/N For all readers: I am from Quebec City, Canada so it's normal that my grammar is bad. Sorry Sabrinaseason8 for my grammar. I have to reread my ff. I think you help you don't bug me. So return to our ppl...

Chapter 5 (a/n: yeah) The revenge of Travis Strong part 2

Travis: Hey Ray, Robbie, man. Sorry if I am late

Ray: Where's Lily? She has a cold?

Travis: No she is with a friend for making music. 

Lily: Hey guys.

Ray: Hey Lil. Not with you're ''friend''? 

(Lily glances at Travis.)

Lily: Euh... yes but i finnish early.

Travis: You are in the air in 10. 10.,9.,8,.7.,6.,5.,4.,3.,2.,1.0 You are in the air and you listening to--

Ray: Radio --

Lily:Free--

Robbie: Roscoe. I'm Qm and i'm wondering what do you do if a friend of yours act a little ... weird. Smog?

Travis: Well i ask him/her what's up and why she act or he act weird.


	6. The revenge of Travis Strong part 2 and ...

The revenge of Travis Strong part 2 and a half 2

Travis: Well i ask him/her what's up and why she act or he act weird

Lily : Well there is a song that will help you.

[Change by The Planet Smachers in the background]

(Shady Lane turn to Lily, Pronto to Ray, QM Robbie and Smog Travis)

Lily : So that subject why you choose it anyway?

Robbie : A friend of mine acting _really_ weird those time so if he's listen he will know.

Ray : I know who are you talking about!

Travis : Me!! But why do you bring the question about me ... uh never mind. The song is end. (he put his headphones and mocking Robbie) 

Now it's Smog who was wondering : Why our best friend always _always _think that something is wrong with us ? Shady Lane what do you think.

Lily : Uh well, I think that... may be the friend care about him. Listeners your thougths.

(Ten people call in)

Robbie :This is Question Mark signing off. Thank you to listen'.  
  
(power went off) 


End file.
